blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup Matsubara
The tough one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is famous at school for her alethic nature. She has a strong dislike for anything that seems too girly, such as skirts and cuteness, and that is the reason she join the team. Her known name in the Japanese version is Buttercup, while in the English version, she is named by her more common name Buttercup. 'Personality' Buttercup was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large swing hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, also is the most easily enraged girl of the two. While not as calm as Miyako, she has always been more practical than the ditzy Momoko. Buttercup is famous for being the most athletic girl in school. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of working them on TV. She is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and hunted mansions. Buttercup has a slight crush on Butch Z, as seen after her kiss until she was told to stop. She represents stars. In PPGZD she has a new upgraded form "Powered Buttercup Gaia." Abilities * Super Strength: Buttercup has great Super Strength although She doesn't display it much...She displays it greatly when She gets Angered or annoyed... * Super Speed: Although It is not match for Brick's Fire Speed Buttercup can run faster than she can fly...Although Blossom and Bubbles are equal to her speed anyways... * Wisdom: Buttercup is extremely wise able to tell what Brick, Butch and Boomer as well as figuring out the Truth about the poor Trio...Buttercup was able figure out Math Questions and Science Problems without cheating...Buttercup was also able to figure out that Brick, Butch and Boomer were on their side from the very beginning...They were just in a Façade...Although Buttercup is Extremely Wise...Brick's Wisdom on his Level surpasses Buttercup Level of Wisdom...Since Brick has the Devil's Brain... * Extremely High Intellect: Buttercup is able to figure out Math Questions, Equations and Science Problems without cheating at all...Proving to be very Smart...Although She hates Displaying her Wisdom and Intellect level...But Her Intellect level is way Inferior To Brick's Demon level Intellect... * Durability: Buttercup's Durability is weaker or weak as Blossom's and Bubbles's Durability...but is as Weak as Boomer and Butch's Durability...but Brick's Durability Surpasses all their Weak durability...as Brick can endure much pain as possible...although His Durability is enhanced when he goes into Half Demon Form rendering him 100% Invincible...but Buttercup always bleeds from 1-5 hits... Weaknesses * High Vulnerability- Buttercup is extremely vulnerable to any Attacks...as in kicking Lazer Man (OC Character)'s Foot causes her to clench her foot in pain...Even punching any sorts of Metal causes Buttercup to hurt herself... * Intellect and Wisdom- Buttercup is extremely weak compared to Brick's God Level Intellect and Wisdom able to give Villains their advice or figure out their life...and give them a chance to redeem their selves before Killing them... * Fire Speed: Buttercup cannot keep up with Brick's Devil Level Fire Speed...as she can't fly faster or past him...as He is traveling a Speed beyond a Normal Rowdyruff or a Powerpuff...Buttercup seems okay with being Surpassed... * Beyond Fire Speed: Buttercup proves that Brick is flying beyond the speed of Powerpuffs/Rowdyruff...Buttercup against Beyond Fire Speed which is Demon Speed...is weak...Buttercup tries to past Brick's Beyond Fire Speed but failed as he traveling in a Speed no Powerpuff or Normal Rowdyruff can reach such as Boomer and Butch... Weapons * Amy Rose's Hammer: Buttercup Off Screen cross over of Sonic's World to steal Amy Roses's Hammer...and Dyed it Green before Upgrading it...Buttercup with the Now Upgraded weapon...can launch Green Blasts everywhere as well as Charging up Mega Energy to her Hammer to give a Really good Attack but This doesn't work as Their Enemies have surpassed their Weapons Power Level...Which causes her to get Brick to help... Relationships * Blossom- Although Buttercup mostly hates her for suppressing her anger so She doesn't hurt Bubbles...Buttercup respects both of her Sisters...as She know It's Important...But Buttercup hates Blossom with her Romantic Lovey Dovey Attitude with Brick...Which Is how She teases him and her together as an act expressing her anger... * Bubbles- Buttercup thinks of Bubbles as an annoying, Weak and Worthless Little Sister which is why She tends to yell, beat up and Hurt Bubbles's feelings...But She does Respect her deeply inside although She doesn't always display it. * Butch- Buttercup respects Butch and treats him like a Close Friend...later more of a Brother...Buttercup then tells off screen that She's not interested in Guys and Never will be...Since She prefers Friendship because Romance is considered to her as a Girly Thing... * Boomer- Buttercup saw Boomer formerly as a Annoying, Gross and Rude Boy before finding out his True Nature...Buttercup came to respect Boomer as a Friend...Buttercup often helps Boomer's situation as well as Spend time with him as a Friend...Although He mostly spends time with Brick...Who Hates Being with him. * Brick- Buttercup temporarily saw Brick as Rude, Annoying and Dumb but as he revealed his True Selfless Nature and hearing that He wanted to become a Hero...Buttercup learns to respect Brick as an Good Friend...While Blossom sees him as a Amazing Boyfriend...Buttercup offers to help Brick to control his power...But Blossom tells her that She'll help him... * Mojo- Buttercup hates Mojo but not to the point where She wants to Kill him unlike Brick...Buttercup seems terrified of Brick's Bloodlust of his power...but Buttercup develops a liking to Brick's Destructive Power and cheers him on whenever he beats up their Villains... Element * None- Buttercup does not have a Special Element to shape her personality so She shaped her personality by herself...But It still doesn't explain how She is brooding, Boyish and a bit of a Tomboy...Buttercup stated off screen in somewhere in https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963708/chapters/47737030#workskin that She did not need an Element to Shape her Personality. Likes * Brick's Fire Powers * Butch as a Friend * Bubbles as a Sister * Blossom as a Sister * The Truth * Soccer * Dodgeball * P.E * Cheering * Teasing Bubbles Dislikes * Romance * Skirts * Blossom being Romantic * Bubbles '''(Although She Respects her) * '''Girly Stuff * Butch's Sharingan * Mojo * Her Hammer dealing no Damage * Doing Something Stupid Gallery Powered buttercup gaia by turtlehill-d4y9w81.jpg|Powered Buttercup Gaia Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Friends Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZ Prototypechara justlyjunkboys by bipinkbunny-d3ftjkz.png Oh edo chakichaki girls by bipinkbunny-d592w3w.png I was born to be a hero green mode by bipinkbunny-d7f1krd.png Beginning of times edo era by bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png Ppgsxrrbs birthdays april 2011 by bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png Halloween mode punk by bipinkbunny-d4c6z7y.png Prototypechara powerpunkgirls by bipinkbunny-d3ggcht.png Kaoru vision of hell by bipinkbunny-d4own46.png You is so cute buttercup by bipinkbunny-d4n64sb.png Butch and Powered Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.jpg Opposites Butch and Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.png Haloween buttercup x butch by bipinkbunny-d31q8rf.png Wall ppg x rrbs fans by bipinkbunny-d34f7ac.png Kaoruhenshin.gif Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png Kaoru-is-funny-kaoru-matsubara-8884565-1152-864.jpg Kaoru_and_Butch_by_BiPinkBunny.png Kaoru-Chan.jpg Kaoru-Running-powerpuff-girls-z-7189717-400-300.gif Kauro_in_Beautiful_Dress.jpg matsubara_kaoru_by_mekyoii-d3go8vo.png What's This!!.jpg power_buttercup_by_ShadowMaster23.jpg ppgz_ep51ab009.jpg Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Counterparts Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters